El pájaro blanco y el pájaro negro
by Kida Luna
Summary: Nanoha y Fate son el Pájaro Blanco y el Pájaro Negro que jamás podrán compartir el cielo bajo el que existen. No hasta que el mundo frío a su alrededor las obligue a mostrar lo mejor y lo peor de sí mismas. Profunda reflexión sobre la vida de ambas.


_Sumario:__ Nanoha y Fate son el Pájaro Blanco y el Pájaro Negro que jamás podrán compartir el cielo bajo el que existen. No hasta que el mundo frío a su alrededor las obligue a mostrar lo mejor y lo peor de sí mismas. Profunda reflexión sobre la vida de ambas._

_El pájaro blanco y el pájaro negro_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

_Basado en una historia de aborigen Mapuche_

"_Polvo. Suciedad. __Pobreza…_

_Mi sonrisa cae. Me quedo quieta en los quebrados y vetustos escalones que conforman la sencilla entrada a mi sencilla casa; los zapatos desteñidos sobre la tierra negra._

_Las manos sosteniendo mis mejillas._

_Vuelvo a sonreír. ¿Qué más tengo sino eso? Nada._

_Por eso f__injo que la pobreza se transforma en pureza y me pongo de pie, porque quiero volar…_

_Yo q__uiero volar. _

_Polvo. Suciedad. Pobreza._

…_Cabellos dorados y ojos rojos…" _

Juntos, comprendieron...

"_No hay futuro aquí, esperando sentada y pensando en sueños estúpidos y lastimeros. No lo hay, pero veo que no te has dado cuenta. Aquellos ojos azules demuestran sorpresa, demuestran inocencia._

_Frunzo el ceño. Está mal._

_Estás mal._

_Vas a estrellarte de esa manera al igual que las mil mariposas se estrellan contra las telarañas de muerte. Lo harás. Puedo verlo en tu cara, está escrito en tu corazón._

_Eres demasiado buena._

_Y por eso me repugnas…"_

Pájaro Blanco y Pájaro Negro habían estado en guerra desde edades sin memoria.

"_Aquella tarde en que las nubes cubren el cielo y el agua empieza a caer, empapándonos por completo, contemplo por primera vez los ojos rojos._

_Expresan maldad y pérdida de esperanza. Hay también cierto sentimiento de autosuficiencia… ¿o es orgullo?_

_La mirada es alta. Como si en verdad ella fuese más que yo y quisiese demostrármelo. Me reta. Todo en ella me reta._

_Todo en ella… lo odio._

_Y supe en ese momento, que sus ojos rojos también odiaban los míos."_

Pájaro Blanco era resplandeciente, los dioses hablaban por él; era todo el bien, el pensamiento y la luz.

"_La misma sonrisa puesta en el rostro todos los días, pero sólo yo sé que es falsa. Nadie puede aguantar tanto, y por eso me divierto pensando cuánto tiempo te tomará para al fin caer y hacerte pedazos, Nanoha._

_Porque va a suceder. Yo estaré allí._

_Yo que averigüé tu nombre, que te he visto tropezar, que te deseo conocer la corrupción de este mundo para que abandones las ilusiones utópicas en las que vives y que te detesto más que a nadie._

_Cuando eso suceda, cuando por fin comprendas tu error, voy a sonreír de satisfacción. Porque fui más fuerte y lista._

_Te lo dije, Nanoha. ¿Mis ojos te lo dijeron, no es así?_

_Pobre tonta. Aquí en los barrios bajos, la bondad no existe. Sé que lo sabes._

_Pero finges que no."_

Pájaro Negro era sombrío y denso, por él hablaban las potencias inferiores; y era toda la fuerza animal, los instintos y la potencia de la oscuridad.

"_Fate Testarossa. Cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar pensar en la oveja que se ha perdido en la cueva del lobo; y casi enseguida, me arrepiento y me pregunto si acaso ella no será el lobo hambriento._

_La he visto meterse en problemas demasiadas veces, hablar con la voz alta y desafiante como si nada en el mundo pudiese siquiera alcanzarla. Piensa que la tierra y todos están bajo sus pies y se alimenta con su egoísmo._

_Sus amigos no son tan diferentes. Personas etiquetadas como Signum, Arf o Teana Lanster que son quienes comúnmente descubro a su lado; aquellas que sé –lo he presenciado si acaso- recibieron más de una puñalada por Fate, cuando ésta ni se ha atrevido a tomar una simple bofetada por ellas._

_Son parecidas y diferentes. Fate es muy diferente a mí. No lo entiendo, pero su mera visión me causa peligro y desconfianza. Tiene ojos terribles._

_Matarían con gusto si pudiesen hacerlo._

_Mas como no pueden, asesina el cuerpo, descuartiza el alma. Conquista razones, manipula voluntades y destroza corazones tal cual servilletas sucias que son dispuestas al fétido bote de basura en la esquina._

_A veces, ella me mira a los ojos. Y yo le reprocho todo en silencio._

_La culpo por el sufrimiento causado. Me dan ganas de desgarrar sus hombros y gritarle que no es nadie, que no es una diosa. No es perfecta._

_Que algún día, la bestia en el agujero negro en su corazón terminará por comérsela de adentro hacia fuera…" _

Pájaro Blanco despreciaba al Negro por su vuelo rasante; porque era carnicero, porque se apareaba con hembras y porque buscaba andar en bandada, acompañado por otros oscuros como él.

"_-¿Qué estás mirando? –pregunto secamente. Deja de mirarme. Deja de mirarme, que no tienes derecho ni poder para hacerlo…_

_-Una mariposa –la oigo decir en un susurro, levantando la vista azulina para reflejarme en ellos-. En dos o tres semanas puede que se muera, me da curiosidad. Después de todo, no podrá vivir así para siempre._

_-¿Así como?_

_Junta sus piernas y pasa sus manos debajo de éstas para entrelazarlas. Está sentada en el pórtico de su casa como todos los días suele hacer, jamás comprenderé por qué lo hace._

_No hay nada que valga la pena en este sucio callejón. ¿Por qué quedarse a contemplar algo tan deprimente? _

_La sensación de furia me invade al verla dirigirme una sonrisa triste, una que inspira lástima. Mi orgullo se siente herido. ¿Cómo puede atreverse?_

_Alguien que vive enjaulado en un lugar de pordioseros. Lástima debería tenerte yo a ti, porque he visto el universo allá afuera y soy libre, puedo vencerlos a todos. _

_No serán ellos quienes me pisoteen, seré yo quien lo haga._

_-Con las alas rotas. Tiene las alas guindándole de la espalda, tal vez se muera mañana. Al fin y al cabo, no es tan fuerte como aparenta._

_Un trueno retumba en el cielo gris. La época de lluvias continúa y yo no hago más que darme la vuelta y volver a entrar a mi casa de un portazo._

_La puerta apolillada apenas aferrándose al marco de la gastada madera."_

Pájaro Negro despreciaba al Blanco por su poco peso, por vivir en las nubes; porque no conocía hembras, porque su comida desabrida era el aire y porque no tenía compañeros y vivía solo.

"_Trabajo en una panadería cinco días a la semana. Sólo por unas cuantas horas y gano un poco de dinero para apoyar a mi madre, puesto que solamente somos nosotras quienes manejamos la renta y gastos de la casa._

_No es algo del otro mundo, es muy modesto, de hecho. Hay ocasiones en que veo a los niños del barrio asomarse por los escaparates de cristal, recorriendo con anhelo y amargura cada línea que atraviesa los panecillos que vendemos._

_Suele suceder. En este lado de la ciudad me ha tocado verlo muchas veces, todos llegamos a pasar hambre. _

_Me parte el alma. Siento que me veo a mí misma en ellos…_

_-Hey, ¿cómo estamos el día hoy? _

_-¡Nanoha-san! ¡Muy bien! –mentira, sé que te estás muriendo, tu estómago lo grita-. Disculpe… yo, nosotros ya nos íbamos._

_-De acuerdo, pero no olviden sus cosas._

_-¿Nanoha-san?_

_La niña de la boina blanca pregunta con vacilación. Sonrío. Empujo entre sus manos una bolsa de pan y le acaricio la cabeza, no dejo espacios para preguntas. _

_No quiero que me devuelvan lo único que podrían comer el día de hoy._

_Son simplemente niños. Y los niños merecen ser felices más que nadie._

_-¿Sí, Caro-chan?_

_-Gracias… ¡gracias, Nanoha-san!_

_Los siento abrazarme por la cintura. Sé que es triste, debería sentirme triste y sin embargo, las lágrimas que me suben son de una felicidad tan fuerte que apenas y puedo contenerlas._

_Sonrío una vez más, diciéndome a mí misma que por hoy ellos estarán bien. Aunque en el fondo sé que eso es mentira._

_Los veo partir._

_Yo no lo sabía, pero Caro y Erio vivían solos. No tenían familia. _

_Así como tampoco me daba cuenta de los sigilosos ojos rojos que me veían cada tarde al otro lado de la calle…"_

Uno ganaba, ganaba el otro. Victoria final ninguno tenía. Pero cuanto más guerreaban, más se miraban.

"_Me duele el cuerpo. El delineador en mi rostro baja terriblemente por mis mejillas mientras mis ojos hinchados comienzan ya a calmarse. La ira crece dentro de mí._

_El agua aplasta mi cabello, lo pega a mi ropa. El frío se cuela en mi piel, mas no me importa. Nada importa en este maldito mundo._

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_Me detengo de golpe. Lentamente alzo la cara, el flequillo mojado asido a mi frente. Mi figura destrozada y humillada se refleja en aquellos ojos azules que tanto aborrezco._

_Me muerdo los labios._

_Qué humillación… verme tú así, ahora… No… ¡No permitiré que te rías de mí!_

_-Métete en tus asuntos, Takamachi –escupo-. ¿No deberías estar por allí predicando la buena voluntad?_

_-No soy yo la que está llorando._

_Abro los ojos con sorpresa y la veo ponerse de pie. Por primera vez me doy cuenta que las lágrimas salen de mis pupilas, una tras otra, abundantes._

_Doy un paso hacia atrás._

_Ella me mira con fuerza, con decisión… yo quiero buscar lástima, quiero buscar rencor, quiero buscar… ¡maldita sea, cualquier cosa que la haga verse débil ante mí!_

_Por primera vez… Nanoha Takamachi me da miedo._

_Me aterro. Los truenos suenan ahora pesados y la lluvia no disminuye, con sus zapatos desteñidos totalmente cubiertos de agua al igual que mis tenis sucios. Cierro los puños, temblorosos._

_-La he visto gritarte. Tu madre –mi cuerpo se estremece, no sé si de furia o zozobra-. Siempre me pregunté por qué volvías a este lugar, tú, que eres tan fuerte…_

_Su mirada se entrecierra y se dirige al cielo cubierto por las nubes. Aquel cielo que yo sé perfectamente ella admira todos los días desde los deleznables peldaños de su casa._

_El flujo del agua va creciendo poco a poco, esta vez comienza a rozar nuestros tobillos. Ninguna de las dos lleva un abrigo puesto encima. ¿Para qué…?_

_Aún sin verme de frente –y sin que yo me enojase por ello-, logro escuchar sus sinceras palabras. _

_-¿Por qué sigues regresando, Fate?_

_No lo sé..."_

Un día la curiosidad empezó a acercar a los dos. Menos se interesaban ahora, uno por el mundo de las nubes, otro por el mundo de la tierra. Uno al otro se interesaban, les empujaba el saber.

"_La vi dudar día a día. Las sombras en su casa que correspondían a ella y a su madre gritando así como los de los platos rompiéndose contra la pared, continuaron como siempre._

_Es normal. En el callejón donde vivimos es algo muy normal._

_Sus ojos rojos empiezan a palidecer. Pero su vista se dirige a mí cada tarde, soleada o lluviosa. En silencio. Totalmente ajena._

_Me estudia detenidamente._

_Pero ahora es distinto. No me vigila como el halcón al ratón, ni busca el más mínimo error ni espera verme caer. Porque yo sé que en un principio toda ella me detestaba._

_No me soportaba. Y yo tampoco solía soportarla a ella._

_Pronto, todas las muchachas y hombres con los que alguna vez había alcanzado a verla, fueron desapareciendo. El antifaz que tanta aprensión había despertado en mí, iniciaba por caerse pedazo a pedazo._

_Hubo días que la contemplé llegar a su casa como un zombie. Los hombros caídos y el cabello tapándole la cara. Golpes y moretones visibles en su piel._

_No habíamos cruzado palabra desde aquel día bajo la lluvia._

_No desde la primera vez que la llamé por su nombre."_

Pájaro Negro quería saber por qué resplandecían las plumas del Blanco, por qué era tan liviano que subía como el viento, qué había en su corazón cuando sus ojos se iluminaban. Qué buscaba allá arriba...

"_¡Nanoha-san! ¡Venga, venga!_

_Cierro apenas la puerta de mi casa, suspirando profundo. Otra pelea con mamá. Me permito sonreír con tristeza mientras me abrazo a mí misma y soplo, viendo mi aliento materializarse delante por el frío._

_-Erio-kun, ¿qué tienes ahí?_

_Voces no muy lejos captan mi atención. Volteo a todos lados algo insegura, como quien está a punto de cruzar una calle y se cerciora de no ser atropellado al momento._

_Escondo las manos en los bolsillos rasgados de mi chaqueta negra._

_Camino. Pero me detengo a unos cuantos pasos, veo a Nanoha agachada al lado de dos niños. El varón sentado en el suelo, la niña acostada, dibujando en un pedazo roto de papel gris._

_Contemplo el lápiz moverse, con curiosidad._

_Hay dos personitas pintadas, pequeñas. Luego, una más alta, de inmediato supongo que debe ser ella._

_-Hay espacio para todos –la oigo decir, acomodándose en el piso, con la sonrisa simpática y los ojos azules enternecidos con los infantes-. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotros, Fate?_

_No contesto. Asiento porque sé que ella no me verá hacerlo, y yo todavía siento inseguridad hacia la forma en que actúa en un lugar tan peligroso como lo es el mundo._

_Permanezco allí un rato. El firmamento nublado y la ventisca fortaleciéndose conforme los minutos avanzan; pero ellos no parecen siquiera notarlo._

_Y poco a poco, yo también dejo de sentir frío._

_-¿Fate-san?_

_-¿Uh?_

_-Es usted._

_Parpadeo. ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Pero de qué…?_

_-El dibujo. Caro te ha dibujado con nosotros._

_Nanoha sonríe. Yo no lo entiendo. Así que bajo la mirada hacia el trozo de papel arrugado, con rayones por aquí y por allá. Lo veo._

_Donde estaban las tres figuras, ahora hay una más._

_Tomo la hoja entre mis manos, observando a la niña asentir a modo de un permiso que yo sé no debería ni pedir. Mas siento que debo hacerlo. Y soy yo._

_Fate Testarossa, con los cabellos largos, el cuerpo hecho de palitos y una cara con una sonrisa tímida. Ojos cerrados. El mundo alrededor es blanco. No hay nada más dibujado en él._

_No hay cosas malas. Es infinito._

_Siento algo oprimirme el pecho, y dentro mi corazón, sé que él y yo –corazón y yo- liberamos un pobre susurro._

_Es precioso. Es un hogar…"_

Pájaro Blanco quería saber de dónde venía el pesado poder del Negro, qué placer sacaba de tener hembras, qué había en su corazón cuando estaba con su bandada. Qué buscaba allá abajo...

"_-Fate-san, ha sido usted muy amable._

_-La he pasado muy bien._

_-Es una persona maravillosa._

_-Gracias por ser tan atenta…_

_A pesar de que sé que va cambiando poco a poco, muy lentamente, en el fondo su ser primordial aún arde fuerte y vivo. Fate es una joven hermosa, lo sé, todo mundo lo dice._

_Todavía su actitud arrogante sale a flote de vez en cuando; no obstante, el aura que la impregna es imponente, llena de confianza, llena de convicción._

_Venía e iba con infinidad de mujeres, muchas de las cuales yo jamás logré conocer de vista; puesto que nunca tratamos con la misma gente. _

_Pero hay algo en sus ojos._

_Y en los ojos de todas esas muchachas. Es un brillo pacífico en los rojos, y es un brillo gratificante y dulzón en los otros de mil colores. Fate parecía tener un lado amable, uno que no usa ni muestra en esta parte de la ciudad._

_Atenta. Sonríe. Genuina, sensual, amable… y no hay malicia._

_Aún con todo eso y con la belleza que despliega su ser, jamás se comprometió. La vi varias veces negar con gentileza. La manera torva en que yo creía rompía corazones, en realidad era todo lo contrario._

_-Los corazones se toman cuidado –me dijo una vez, apenas descubrió que yo la observaba mientras se despedía de una visita-. Yo los regreso y los deposito suavemente en su lugar, Nanoha. Soy fuerte, y sé que también crees que estoy mal. _

_-Rota –corregí entonces-. Y sin embargo, las 3 semanas han pasado y todavía sigues aquí. Intento comprender por qué te ves tan brillante, a pesar de que vives entre las sombras._

_-Tú no puedes verme –cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a su corazón-. Porque no conoces mi mundo."_

Por querer saber de Pájaro Blanco, Pájaro Negro subió. No mucho, un poco.

"_Tres días de los siete días de la semana, entre lunes y viernes, me propuse salir de casa e ir a sentarme a su lado. Charlar un rato._

_Conocer qué era tan fascinante de admirar en el sitio tan desahuciado en donde vivíamos._

_Algunas veces llegaba a mí con una bolsita de pan, del lugar donde trabajaba. Me pasaba uno y comíamos juntas. Muchas ocasiones me platicó de la gente que vivía con nosotros._

_Personas que yo nunca me había tomado la molestia de ver, porque estaba tan atraída a las afueras y a las tentaciones que habitaban lejos de este callejón sucio._

_Nanoha les sonreía, y ellos le sonreían también. La saludaban y se detenían a platicar con ella. Entonces, ella era feliz._

_La vi ayudarles. Darles ánimos. Quise saber por qué hacía eso, ¿cuál era el chiste en todo aquello? Cada quien debe ponerse de pie por si solo. Lo que hace me desconcierta, pero parece hacerla ver más grande y fuerte._

_Como cuando ve a Erio y Caro y su mirada se enciende. Se abrazan y juegan. Yo los observo con cuidado; entonces, se acercan a mí y me toman de la mano, me jalan con ellos._

_Los niños sonríen. Se mueren de hambre, tienen ropas malhechas, tienen el rostro sucio._

_Pero sonríen._

_Y yo, que no estoy peor ni mejor que ellos, no puedo evitar sonreír también."_

Por querer saber de Pájaro Negro, Pájaro Blanco bajó. No mucho, un poco.

"_Cierro la puerta de la panadería, esta vez me he quedado a trabajar horas extras porque mi madre ha enfermado y no hay dinero suficiente para comprar las medicinas._

_Tiemblo un poco por el frío, el invierno se acerca cada vez más. Cuando por fin saco y guardo la llave en mi abrigo raído, escucho el ruido metálico de los botes de basura caer._

_Volteo detrás mío, con las sombras bailando en la pared de ladrillo al otro lado de la calle. Hay gritos y sonidos de forcejeo, maldiciones, golpes._

_Decido acercarme con cautela. _

_-¡Suelta el dinero!_

_-¡Púdrete! –más ruidos de botes caerse-. ¡No voy a permitir que me quites por lo que por tanto me he quebrado la espalda!_

_-No sabes con quién estás hablando…_

_-No me importa –la voz sale en un siseo y me quedo quieta por unos segundos, como si mi memoria recordase aquel tono suave-. No te tengo miedo. Yo no le temo a nada… y tú jamás podrás tocarme._

_No sé cuantos minutos pasaron, algunos quejidos alcanzan mis oídos. Veo pedazos de chatarra ser despedidos hacia dos hombres que salen huyendo de la calleja, con las palmas sobre su cabeza en un intento por protegerla._

_Ni siquiera me miran. Sólo corren._

_Finalmente escucho un último sonido, ése que alguien hace cuando cae de rodillas al suelo. Fate está de rodillas en el suelo. En cuanto me ve asomarme, me dirige una mirada cansada pero satisfecha._

_Ambas mangas de su chaqueta negra están hechas jirones, separadas por completo del tronco, con los hilos blancos descosidos al aire. Uno que otro billete esparcido en el suelo._

_La frente le sangra y ella nada más se sostiene un brazo para retirarse un cuchillo clavado en él. No tiene miedo. Ve su sangre como si fuera algo natural, como si esto ya lo hubiese vivido infinidad de veces._

_Recoge el dinero y se pone de pie. Se aprieta la ultrajada prenda oscura mientras sonríe con calma. _

_Me mira fijamente. Yo la ayudo a caminar. Entonces, me dice:_

_-Nadie va a ganarme, Nanoha. Ni siquiera tú."_

Rivales eran, y querían sacarse los secretos. Ganar lo del otro y vencerlo. Por eso empezó Pájaro Negro a comer aire, un poco. Alguna luz se le abrió en la punta de las plumas, y su vuelo fue más liviano.

"_Habitualmente, la charla en las escaleras con ella y con los vecinos fue gradualmente convirtiéndose en algo rutinario. Usando esto, me di a la tarea de escuchar a mis colegas._

_Escuchar los problemas económicos que Signum tiene porque es la cabeza de una familia de 3 personas y una mascota. Dos de ellas asisten a la escuela mientras su otra compañera trabaja en un hospital público, pretendiendo ayudar con su salario._

_También está Tía, cuya amiga de la infancia está enferma y en constante terapia. Viviendo aquí en los suburbios, es casi imposible conseguir verdaderos avances._

_Esta pequeña caja de ratones no es ni será nunca la gran y moderna capital._

_Así como tantos, descubrí muchas cosas. Cosas que probablemente Nanoha ya sabía, pero que yo continúo sin entender de qué sirve saberlo sino puedes hacer nada al respecto._

_¿De qué me sirve jugar con Caro y con Erio si al final del día van a volver a casa –si es que la tienen-, para quedarse solos y temblar ante las tormentas y las pesadillas?_

_-Te hace fuerte por dentro._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Tú los haces felices, tan sólo recordando sus nombres –los ojos azules brillan de nuevo-. Y en recompensa, ellos te hacen más fuerte. Tú que vives en un mundo negro, perdida y peligrosa, ahora tienes una vela contigo._

_-¿Y qué hago, si jamás he tenido una? _

_-Cuídala. Y no la dejes apagarse, porque nunca volverás a hallar otra igual."_

Por eso empezó Pájaro Blanco a comer insectos, no muchos, algunos. Una pizca de poder denso oscureció la punta de sus alas, y el vuelo fue más pesado.

"_Tal vez Fate permanece aquí porque son sus orígenes. Porque todo mundo la conoce y la respeta, o le tiene miedo._

_En un comienzo pensé que sucumbiría tarde o temprano –más temprano que tarde-. Y nunca sucedió._

_No le teme a nada. Ella es más de moverse y actuar, ver lo que hay allá fuera sin importarle si puede o no aplastarla. Los ojos rojos seguros de sí mismos, tanto que a veces olvido que es igual que yo._

_Igual de débil e imperfecta._

_-Debes aprender que los seres humanos fuimos hechos para lastimar –me hago a un lado, esquivando el golpe que va directo a mi cara-. Es nuestra naturaleza, no te sorprendas ni te sientas triste cuando lo veas pasar._

_Doy la media vuelta y sostengo con fuerza sus puños, deteniendo cualquier ataque posible. Después la suelto para continuar peleando, con el sudor bajando por nuestros rostros._

_La tensión escapándose a través de los poros de la piel._

_Y el aliento saliendo en jadeos y gemidos._

_-No sientas lástima, Nanoha. La gente detesta la lástima, genera furia y la hace explotar en el cuerpo como un volcán. Así me sentí yo cuando te conocí. _

_-¿Y qué siento entonces?_

_-Orgullo –la escucho pronunciar fuerte mientras detiene una patada mía-. El mundo está repleto de agujeros en los que nadie va a sacarte –mi respiración se congela, el puño de Fate enterrándose en mi estómago-, por eso tienes que desangrarte las uñas para alcanzar tierra de nuevo; de lo contrario, morirás._

_Caigo al suelo de rodillas. Ella me arroja una toalla mientras toma una y se seca la cara y el cabello. Sus ojos rojos me miran esperando una respuesta. Las ropas deportivas mojadas, la tela delgada por el largo uso._

_-¿Así es como caminas? –cojo una bocanada de aire-. ¿Desafiando a todo y a todos?_

_-Los seres humanos fuimos hechos para lastimar –repite, elevando la vista y mirando las nubes grises-. Pero eso no significa que todos podamos soportar los daños…"_

Luego de pelear, ganando uno, ganando el otro, un día, cerca, se miraron.

Ya no podían pelear más. De tanto perseguir al otro, admiración sentían por el rival.

"_Lo que aprendí de Nanoha es que su temple y su humilde sonrisa eran suficiente aliciente para que ella viviese día a día. Yo, en cambio, dependía de mi autosuficiencia y de mi fuerza, de sentir mi libertad romper las cadenas._

_Así, mientras ella vuela para cuidar de sus seres queridos, yo camino aquí abajo. Exclamo órdenes inaudibles y lidero sin titubeos._

_De cuando en cuando, me entran ganas de asomarme por la panadería, no pudiendo reprimir las ansias de intercambiar frases con ella. Me cuenta sobre su trabajo, y yo finjo escucharla._

_El olor a pan dulce me relaja y me inspira sueño. Ella sólo se ríe, porque sabe que no le estoy prestando atención en absoluto, pero aún así continúa hablando._

_Con algo tan simple como eso, me enseña que la vida es sencilla. Acaricia mis cabellos en tanto mi cabeza descansa sobre mis brazos encima de la barra; me cuenta que vive solamente con su madre también._

_Comenta que quisiera ser tan fuerte como yo, que le parezco invencible. Pero no lo soy y sé lo digo. Ser y aparentar son dos cosas muy distintas, Nanoha._

_Porque tú eres._

_Pero yo sólo aparento ser…"_

Se encontraban, a veces, y se enseñaban, a comer aire, a ordenar las potencias de abajo, a aprender de las potencias de arriba. Amigos fueron.

"_Para cuando me doy cuenta, se vuelve costumbre que Fate me fuese buscar a la tienda de panes, o que yo la esperase paciente en los peldaños de mi casa, viendo hacia la suya._

_Podía llover y yo estaba ahí._

_Podía hacer frío y ella estaba ahí._

_Con la falda vieja o el reloj que no avanza, el cabello suelto y los listones deslavados. Una sonrisa alegre o cansada, pero siempre era una sonrisa por ver a la otra llegar._

_-¿Qué te pasó? _

_-Me rompí._

_La vi sentarse a mi lado, jugando con los dedos largos y pálidos. Mi mirada se entrecierra con cierto dolor al notar las cortadas en los brazos, frescas, algunas rozando o cruzando las ya cicatrizadas._

_Fate Testarossa es una luchadora nata. Peleará hasta el final lo que sea –quien sea- que se le oponga, así muera en ello. Lo sé porque la he visto volver de sus batallas diarias._

_Desde los moretones en las manos hasta la mirada sin brillo en sus ojos._

_Sin embargo, siempre regresa, aún si se siente débil. Se pone de pie y camina derecha, enfrenta y destruye todo lo que intenta hundirla como si ella fuese la criatura más poderosa del mundo._

_Pero está rota._

_Y ahora, yo temo que un día la mariposa finalmente se muera…_

_-¿Nanoha? ¿Qué haces?_

_-Intento curarte –digo en voz baja, volviendo a besar sus manos-. A estas alturas, no sé si pueda soportar que un día no te aparezcas en este sucio callejón…"_

Tan juntos iban y tanto tomaban uno del otro, que gris se hizo Pájaro Blanco, con puntas de alas resplandecientes; y gris se hizo Pájaro Negro, con puntas de alas renegridas como tronco quemado. Hermanos fueron.

"_El invierno ya toca la puerta, los copos de nieve comienzan a caer perezosamente. Me gusta la nieve. A pesar de que sé que puedo morir congelada este año, me sigue gustando._

_Algunos sucumbirán ante las bajas temperaturas._

_Otros seguiremos viviendo el infierno anual hasta que el calendario marque nuestro día en rojo._

_Y hay quienes, como Nanoha, tan sólo tararean canciones. Se frotan las manos desnudas y sonríen genuinamente; yo no lo entiendo. Pero porque estoy tan cómoda a su lado, no me interesa hacerlo._

_La vida de ella es avanzar hacia delante y ayudar a otros en el camino. Hay ocasiones en que yo tengo la razón, y las personas son peligrosas porque sólo quieren arrancarle su luz._

_También yo me equivoco. Me tropiezo con gente que agradece con el corazón, y me hago así yo más fuerte con la flama que me regalan para mantener la vela conmigo viva._

_Jamás seré como Nanoha. Nací entre las sombras y me quedé en ellas. Estoy acostumbrada a su cobijo._

_No puedo tener mucha luz, no sé cómo manejarla y por eso me quedaría ciega. Sin embargo, con una mínima de ella me basta para sentir calor. Es suficiente para mí, aún cuando los ojos azules me miren con duda._

_No puedo hacerlo de otra forma._

_Yo vivo luchando._

_-Hoy hace un año que nos conocimos. Nyahaha, ¿cómo cambian las cosas, no crees?_

_Un poco, sonrío de lado. Ninguna de las dos es perfecta, entonces… me pregunto, si acaso lo seríamos las dos juntas._

_Yo con mi orgullo y mi fuerza, ella con su gentileza y paciencia._

_¿Podría así el mundo tener miedo de nosotras, en vez de nosotras de él?"_

Hermanos eran, no paridos por la misma madre. De admirarse y de seguirse. Extrañados los miraban los demás, y ellos juntos iban, siempre, no se separaban.

"_Las miradas comenzaron a recaer en nosotras. ¿Qué hacía la simpática panadera de la esquina gastando su tiempo al lado de la fría joven vagabunda?_

_O, ¿qué hacia la feroz muchacha que nada le temía, al lado de la pobre y sencilla chica que se la pasa viendo la vida desde los peldaños de su pequeña casa?_

_Probablemente nada a los miles de colores de ojos de cualquiera._

_Probablemente todo ante nuestros propios –azules, borgoñas- ojos._

_-Le he contado a mi madre de ti –la oigo decir. _

_-Oh, ¿y qué ha dicho ella? –continúo la conversación, más interesada en ver los pájaros que vuelan a través de la neblina allá arriba._

_-Que pareces una buena muchacha –giro mi vista hacia Fate y la veo jugar con sus dedos, ignorante como siempre a las heridas en sus brazos que ya están casi totalmente cerradas-. Le agradas. No sé por qué, pero considerando que es mi madre pensé que sería igual que yo y no te soportaría._

_Ella sonríe de lado, en un gesto irónico. Yo simplemente desvío la mirada al cielo nublado de nuevo, no encontrando ya al ave que volaba en solitario. _

_-¿Siguen peleando?_

_-Un poco. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

_Me quedo pensando un rato en la pregunta. Siento los ojos rojos perforándome intensamente, aún así no volteo a verlos. La brisa fría hace que me abrace el cuerpo mientras mi cabeza se agacha, ahora obligada a ver mis pies pegados al piso._

_-Pensó que iba morir._

_-¿Ella?_

_-No –niego-, yo. Pensó que iba a morir porque tú estabas conmigo. _

_-Oh…_

_-Descuida –alzo la vista de nuevo al firmamento, enfocando con dificultad dos siluetas negras que se movían a intervalos-, ya sabe que eso no es cierto. Y aún si lo fuera, no me importaría._

_-¿Quieres morir?_

_-Eso suena egoísta, Fate-chan._

_-No respondiste._

_-Tal vez… Hay días en que pienso que sería la única forma de salir de aquí –abrazo mis piernas, y por primera vez en esa tarde nublada, mis ojos azules van hacia ella-. ¿Tú quieres morir?_

_La veo pararse de repente, me mira desde arriba. No es una mirada de orgullo, sino de desaprobación. Después, ésta se dirige a las alturas y yo la sigo con la mía._

_Graznidos empiezan a aumentar de tono, con los picos acribillándose y las plumas siendo desgarradas de forma hambrienta; finalmente, uno de los pájaros cae precipitadamente encima del techo de una de las tantas casas que nos encierran aquí. No se mueve._

_No se mueve y el otro lo sabe. Pero permanece cerca, volando._

_-No voy a morir, Nanoha. Engañaré a la misma Muerte si es necesario; después de todo, vivo en un mundo rodeado de mentiras. ¿Nanoha?_

_-¿Um?_

_-Espero que tú tampoco lo permitas –suspira y se da media vuelta para encararme, su mirada se ablanda-. No lo hagas, o sentiré que he desperdiciado todas mis tardes contigo." _

Cada vez más fuerza tenían; el sol y la noche se juntaban en ellos.

"_Entre más tiempo paso con Nanoha, más decepcionada y miedo de mí misma siento. Recuerdo su mirada de reproche y recelo la primera vez que nos vimos, recuerdo mi odio tomando lo mejor de mí._

_Las cosas que en el pasado yo pensé o que ejecuté. _

_Recuerdo mi silueta en sus pupilas. Yo me veía impetuosa. Valiente. Fría. Terrible…_

_No soy una mariposa. E inclusive lo negué cuando me comparó en un principio con una; tan frágil y vulnerable._

_No soy yo. _

_-¿Qué eres, entonces, Fate-chan?_

_-Un monstruo. Pero no te preocupes –sonrío al verla-, los monstruos también se mueren._

_No soy yo. Yo vivo más de un día, más de dos o tres semanas. Nunca encerrada en un capullo._

_No soy yo._

_-Hey –me llama, con su vista paseándose en todo el barrio congestionado de niños abandonados o sucios-, ¿qué se siente serlo?_

_Observo las caras pueriles y me acuerdo de mi infancia, recuerdo que una vez estuve yo ahí. Pero ya pasé por eso. Ellos no me temen._

_Mas los padres sí. Los abrazan, los nombran o los jalan con cuidado. _

_No soy el monstruo que espanta a los niños bajo su cama. Soy la bestia que atormenta a los adultos con lo que no quieren ver, lo que no quieren en que sus hijos crezcan y se conviertan un día._

_Pero no saben que eso es lo mejor que podría pasarles._

_Porque si no tienen mentiras, sino tienen fuerza, sino tienen sed de vivir ni el gusto por luchar hasta derramar sangre, en cuanto den el primer paso morirán. El mundo allá afuera se los comerá vivos._

_Los está esperando._

_De 10 sólo uno, con suerte dos, podrán esquivar ese destino mientras ven al resto pudrirse entre sus fauces._

_Eso es lo que soy, Nanoha. La prueba viviente de lo que tú jamás serás, y no quiero que seas. La última esperanza de llevar inocencia conmigo, es la que camina a mi lado; por eso no quiero mancharla._

_Y sin embargo, sé que es inevitable. _

_Lo que yo no rompa, alguien o algo más lo hará. _

_-¿Qué se siente?_

_-Poderoso –contesto en un susurro, contemplando el rostro asustado de los padres-. Una fuerza invisible te alimenta, te sientes más grande que nunca y sabes que puedes hacer la tierra trizas o volver el cielo cenizas si así tú lo quisieses. Puedes matar lo que sea y jamás dejar que te hagan daño._

_-Tienes razón. Sí eres un monstruo. _

_-Te lo dije –sonrío con tristeza._

_-Parece una vida sombría…_

_Un balón golpea mis pies. Me agacho y lo recojo, antes de enderezarme un niño se acerca a mí. El niño se acerca a mí y toma el balón porque no me tiene miedo, sabe que lo que yo represento es verdad._

_No le teme a los engaños, porque él todavía no los conoce. Qué envidia me da su pequeña mente._

_El padre se acerca al niño con la pelota, balbucea algo y se aleja rápidamente, porque él sí me tiene miedo. No quiere verse en mis ojos. No quiere darse cuenta que el infierno es real._

_Que todos algún día entraremos allí, y sólo algunos podrán escapar._

_Sólo los verdaderos monstruos serán puestos en libertad para regresar a este mundo y esparcir terror y cautivación en él._

_-Era solitaria también, de alguna forma sé que siempre seguirá siéndolo –me pongo de pie, notando que ahora es otro callejón vacío-. Pero, ¿sabes, Nanoha? Tú también eres un monstruo._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Porque sólo un monstruo no le teme a otro. En su lugar, lo reta… o lo acompaña, vigilando desde arriba._

_-Serás única, Fate-chan –la escucho murmurar con amargura, mirando el cielo como es costumbre en ella-. Y yo estaré contigo."_

-Como tú quiero ser -dijeron un día, juntos.

"_La ventisca es fuerte esta noche al igual que la lluvia torrencial. No tenemos abrigos, así que sencillamente nos quedamos sentadas en el tejado de la casa de Fate, con una manta encima de nuestras cabezas._

_Si uno fuerza la vista, puede ver la luna llena, blanca y fantasmal._

_El frío es terrible. Pero las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos de nuestro pequeño y detestable arrabal son hermosas._

_-Es real –me dice-, tanto de día como de noche, es un lugar muy bello._

_-¿Has estado ahí? –pregunto, sin siquiera apartar mi mirar de aquel lugar inalcanzable._

_-Bastantes veces. Sin embargo, es igual de peligroso que el resto. Entre más sales, más cosas ves. Más cosas te amenazan. Nanoha… si te interesa mucho, ¿por qué no has ido a ver?_

_-Soy muy pequeña –sé que mi respuesta la ha hecho enojar, pero es la verdad. Es mi verdad-. Todo es tan grande, inclusive el cielo furioso arriba de nuestras cabezas. Podría ahogarnos si así lo quisiera._

_Yo no puedo ser como Fate. Decir que soy fuerte y que ni el mismo viento puede derribarme; no, no es posible. Por eso permanezco aquí también._

_Rodeada de callejones angostos y putrefactos que conozco a la perfección, de gente que sé es bondadosa y de gente que sé debo de cuidarme. Ayudo a mi madre, cuido de Erio y Caro así como trabajo en la seguridad de aquella diminuta panadería._

_Aquí dentro, en esta jaula, soy feliz siendo pequeña. _

_Entonces, veo el cielo. Y sufro recordando lo que no tengo. Y yo veo mucho el cielo…_

_-Una vez me preguntaste, por qué seguía regresando a este lugar._

_Sí. De hecho, nunca abandona mi mente aquella interrogante. Pongo mil y un respuestas, mas ninguna me satisface; sigo temiendo el día en que al fin tú te armes de valor y te vayas._

_Porque sé que yo seguiré aquí, viendo los días pasar, sentada en los escalones de mi casa._

_-Soy fuerte, Nanoha. No obstante, como tú has dicho, el mundo allá afuera es gigante. Sé que si decido no volver me perdería allá fuera, porque aún con todo mi orgullo, me falta voluntad._

_-¿Cómo puede faltarte algo así, si parece que todo lo puedes?_

_-La voluntad es creer. Yo creo en el mal, creo en las sombras, creo en la oscuridad que me rodea porque es lo único que ha estado conmigo desde el momento de mi nacimiento. Pero… ahora, creo en ti. Cada vez que volvía y veía los ojos azules, algo ardía de nuevo, fuese ira, cansancio o felicidad. Necesitaba verte para recuperar lo que yo ya había perdido._

_-¿En mí? –respondo alto, con burla-. ¿Qué puedo yo darte, si tengo miedo hasta del mismo cielo que adoro?_

_-Anhelo._

_-¿De qué?_

_-De querer preservar la flama en mi vela._

_Guardamos silencio. El ulular del viento raspando los ladrillos gastados así como la nieve empezando a cubrir el suelo captura nuestros sentidos por largos minutos. _

_Soplo y froto mis manos, viendo mi propio aliento. El frío por fin insensibilizando mi cuerpo._

_-Yo tengo la fuerza, pero no la voluntad –pasa un brazo sobre mí y yo no me opongo. Me estoy congelando; a pesar de que estoy consciente que el calor de nuestros cuerpos es poco, no digo nada-. Tú tienes la voluntad que me hace falta. Yo te ofrezco tu libertad, Nanoha._

_Aquellas palabras dolieron. La idea de saber que necesitaba que alguien abriese la puerta de la jaula para salir era difícil, hasta cierto punto, punzante._

_Mis ojos azules tiemblan. Pronto, me doy cuenta que estoy llorando en silencio. Tal vez de miedo, tal vez de esperanza._

_De dolor…_

_-¿Por qué no? Deberíamos poder lograrlo juntas. Tú no quieres quedarte aquí y yo deseo ver el mundo sin perderme. ¿Es posible, no? Dime que no es una mentira._

_-Mhmp –niego, cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos._

_-¿Cómo puedes tú saberlo? –escucho su voz quebrarse. _

_Sé que Fate está llorando también..._

_-Porque las mentiras no duelen más que la verdad."_

Hubo allí un estallido como un volcán, un remolino de luz como viento de huracán y la noche estrellada como una gran vasija.

"_Y así fue. Al día siguiente preparamos todo, ella abandona la panadería y yo abandono a mis camaradas._

_En busca de un lugar mejor, uno del que pueda traerles lo que siempre quisieron y yo jamás les pude dar._

_Mi madre y la suya apenas dicen algo. No es asombro para la mía, que sabía que tarde o temprano yo partiría muy lejos; mas ahora está segura que mi viaje no será en vano y acabaré muriendo poco a poco._

_Por otro lado, la reacción de la mamá de Nanoha me toma por sorpresa. Tiene la misma expresión que su hija ayer, pero la experiencia de los años la impide mostrar sus lágrimas y la obliga a ser fuerte._

_Y es una fuerza que yo jamás he visto, tan diferente a la mía. Blanca, brillante y preciosa. Sin una pizca de oscuridad que logre mancharle._

_No inspira un temor insaciable, sino un candor maravilloso. _

_Me pregunto si Nanoha será capaz de alcanzar eso un día. Yo ruego que sí, pues mi propia fortaleza terminaría por consumirla en vez de ayudarla._

_-¡Nanoha-san! ¡Fate-san!_

_Damos la media vuelta, viendo a Caro y a Erio acercarse. Los ojos azules se entrecierran y la veo agacharse de inmediato para recibir a los niños entre sus brazos._

_Le duele. Le duele probablemente más que a mí, porque tiene miedo de lo que le espera. No conoce nada, y lo que sí conoce, el día de hoy lo abandonará._

_-¡Fate-san! –exclama Erio-. ¿A dónde van?_

_-Afuera –contesto simplemente, poniéndome a su altura para sonreír y revolverle los cabellos-. Queremos ir afuera._

_Me obligo a pararme y hago lo mismo con mi compañera, sabiendo que por sí sola tal vez tardaría más en hacerlo. Le pido a mi progenitora que cuide de ellos, y ella asiente._

_Por un momento me detengo a mirar a todos, la imagen de nuestras madres ya crecidas y fuertes, en formas tan diferentes, me hace pensar en que algún día Nanoha y yo podríamos ser así._

_Con las amables sonrisas en las blancas faces que dicen ya haber conocido el mundo, con sus bellezas y sus atrocidades. Sus tentaciones y sus oportunidades._

_Abrazan a los niños. Tomamos las mochilas al hombro y los vemos una última vez, tratando de grabar no el rostro sucio o las ropas hechas harapos; sino el cariño y la inocencia que nos hará falta en cuanto abandonemos este lugar._

_Y que será lo primero que nos quieran arrebatar allá afuera._

_-¿Van a volver?_

_Caro pregunta. Nanoha me mira rápidamente y después la mira a ella, sonriendo. A pesar que se muere por dentro, su sonrisa es puramente genuina._

_-Sólo si prometen esperarnos, regresaremos un día por ustedes._

_Tomo su mano y nos despedimos. Los callejones oxidados nos ven pasar, y no sé si acaso se darán cuenta que pasará un largo tiempo antes de que nos vuelvan a ver._

_El ruido, la luz, los gritos de un nuevo mundo empiezan a aflorar. Yo ya he estado allí antes. Miles de veces._

_Y sin embargo, sé que hoy es la primera vez que en verdad seré libre."_

Juntos, comprendieron. Que eran un solo pájaro. 

"_Siempre vi la vida moverse desde aquel callejón. Miraba al cielo, porque pretendía que mi alrededor era distinto y que el escenario podía cambiar tantas veces como yo lo quisiera._

_Entonces, llegó Fate._

_Rompió con todo. Su sola visión bajo la lluvia me decía que vivía en un sueño, y por eso la odié apenas la vi. Porque me enseñó la verdad del mundo. _

_Mi mundo._

_Ella no huía. Era cruel y ambiciosa, conseguía y no se dejaba conseguir por nadie. _

_Yo era humilde, me gustaba proteger lo poco que hubiera en mi vida._

_De alguna manera, terminamos aprendiendo de la otra lo que nos hacía falta. Vimos en el exterior cosas terribles, inclusive más lamentables que las que habíamos presenciado en nuestro inconsistente hogar._

_Hasta el día de hoy, sigo siendo pequeña. Fate sigue siendo un monstruo. Y el mundo alrededor, la bestia que jamás abandona nuestros pasos, esperando vernos caer._

_Pero puede seguir esperando._

_Ahora somos más fuertes que nunca. Nos duele más que nunca. La libertad nos duele, porque juega con nosotras y nos obliga a crecer._

_-¡Nanoha-san, Fate-san!_

_Y sin embargo, sé que ha valido la pena. Cada año afuera, cada cielo distinto que he contemplado y cada palabra intercambiada con mi compañera de viaje, se han quedado grabados en mi memoria. _

_La vi luchar todos los días._

_El paisaje se hace borroso y no tengo idea de si son mis lágrimas o la luz de la primavera que empieza a rozar el oscuro callejón en donde nacimos. _

_Empero, de lo que sí estoy segura, es de las dos figuras que corren hacia nosotras. Con la boina más alta de lo que recordaba, y los cabellos rojos más largos._

_Las mismas ropas viejas._

_La misma inocencia latente._

_-¿Nanoha?_

_Volteo a verla. Los ojos rojos vislumbran las lágrimas bajar por mi rostro._

_Fate sonríe. Sabe que llorar forma parte de la vida, mas no puede evitar entristecerse también._

_Debemos ser fuertes. Por ambas. Porque ya una no puede vencer sin la otra._

_-Al fin estamos en casa, Nanoha._

_Y yo sé que dice la verdad. Puedo sentirlo mientras lloro._

_Puedo sentir que es real. _

_Que el hogar, que tanto hemos deseado, realmente existe…"_

Mitades partidas al principio de los tiempos, que ahora por fin… _reunidas estaban_.  


_Fin._

Bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto no es yuri. Queda a total y libre expresión quien lo quiera ver así; la idea original de esta historia es simplemente retratar la forma de pensar de ambas, así como la manera en que su relación va cambiando.

Es un poco diferente al resto de mis historias, puesto que quise ponerle un toque más oscuro, aunque quedó ligero de todos modos.

Hay muchas personas en el mundo y creo que cada una tiene su forma diferente de ver este mismo; yo aquí sólo me explayé en dos, las cuales considero profundamente más acordes.

Pero como bien dice el dicho: "Cada cabeza es un mundo".

No quedé completamente satisfecha, pero bueno, al menos está aceptable para mí. Quiero agradecer a mi beta Liitha (oh por Dios, no sé por qué pero me acaba de dar un ataque de risa XDD), por haberme señalado ciertos errores tipográficos.

Muchas gracias a quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de leer, ojalá y que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño y extraño relato.

Kida Luna.


End file.
